disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Disney Descendentes (franquia)
thumb|250px Descendentes é uma franquia baciada no filme original do Disney Channel Descendentes. o intuito da franquia e mostra que os Heróis e Vilões tem filhos e vive em sociedade moderna. Personagens Descendentes Existe varios filhos e filhas netos e aprendiz então duas lista para entra. filho dos vilões: Lista de Descendentes da Ilha dos Perdidos Filho dos Heroes: Lista de Descendentes de Auradon Mídias Filmes Descendentes No reino de Auradon, idílico dos dias atuais, o benevolente filho adolescente do Rei e da Rainha (A Fera e Bela do icônico filme Disney “''A Bela e a Fera''”) está pronto para assumir o trono. Sua primeira proclamação: oferecer uma chance de redenção aos descendentes problemáticos de Cruella De Vil, Malévola, a Rainha Má e Jafar, os quais foram presos em uma ilha com todos os outros vilões, companheiros, madrastas malvadas e meios-irmãos. A nova prole de antagonistas (Carlos, Mal, Evie e Jay, respectivamente), então, é autorizada a frequentar a escola de preparação ao lado dos filhos dos heróis Disney, incluindo Fada Madrinha, Bela Adormecida e Mulan. No entanto, os adolescentes malvados enfrentam um dilema: seguir os passos de seus pais e ajudar os vilões a recuperarem o poder ou abraçar a bondade e salvar o reino? Descendentes 2 Com filhos e filhas adolescentes dos vilões mais infames Mal, Evie, Carlos e Jay tentam encontrar o seu lugar na idílica Auradon. Quando a pressão de ser regiamente perfeita torna-se demasiada para Mal, ela retorna as suas raízes podres na Ilha dos Perdidos onde sua arqui-inimiga Uma, a filha de Úrsula, tomou seu lugar como rainha auto-proclamada da cidade de baixo. Uma, ainda ressentida por não ter sido escolhida por Ben para ir para Auradon com as outras Crianças Vilãs, mexe com sua gangue pirata incluindo o filho do Capitão Gancho, Harry, e o filho do Gaston, Gil, a quebrar a barreira entre a Ilha dos Perdidos e Auradon e libertar todos os vilões presos na ilha, de uma vez por todas. Descendentes 2.5 E um curta metragem foi confimado no dia 17 de julho de 2018, o curta será lançado no dia 28 de setembro de 2018. Descendentes 3 No dia 16 de fevereiro de 2018, o Disney Channel anunciou um terceira parte da historia do filme musical Descendentes, o filme eta previsto para estreia no verão de 2019 nos Estados Unidos. No mesmo dia foi lançado o primeiro Teaser do filme, na onde vimos Mal e chama seu pai, o filme vai ter com direção de Kenny Ortega e roteiro de Sara Patriott e Josann McGibbon. No dia 17 de Fevereiro de 2018, os atores Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart, Mitchell Hope e China Anne McClain vão volta para reprisar seus papeis. No dia 18 de fevereiro de 2018. Series Descendentes: Câmera Secreta (2015) (School of Secrets no original) é um web-show exibido pelo canal do Disney Channel no YouTube. No show, uma garota misteriosa usa uma câmera secreta para vigiar os alunos da Auradon Preparatória. O show teve vinte e três episódios no total. Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões (2015-2017) (Descendants: Wicked World no original) é uma série de curtas de animação baseado no filme original. A série animada estreou em 18 de setembro de 2015 no Disney Channel nos Estados Unidos. No Brasil, a série animada estreou em 31 de outubro de 2015 no Disney Channel. A história será ambientada nos mesmos lugares que o filme, Auradone Ilha dos Perdidos. As estrelas do filme, Dove Cameron, Cameron Boyce, Sofia Carson e Booboo Stewartvoltam para dublar seus personagens. Musica Descendentes (trilha-sonora) A trilha sonora do filme original do Disney Channel, Descendentes''ainda conta com oito canções originais, e cinco faixas bônus . A Walt Disney Records lançou a trilha sonora dos Estados Unidos em CD físico e em download digital em 31 de julho de 2015. No Brasil, a trilha sonora foi lançada em CD físico e download digital em 19 de agosto de 2015. Descendentes 2 (trilha-sonora) 'Descendentes 2 (Trilha-sonora)' é um álbum de músicas do elenco do filme ''Descendentes 2 do Disney Channel. É composto por seis músicas originais interpretadas pelo elenco dos Descendentes 2, duas remixes das músicas originais de A Pequena Sereia, três músicas da segunda temporada da série '' Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões''. Foi lançado em 21 de julho de 2017. Descendentes 3 (trilha-sonora) Sera uma futura trilha sonora. Genie in a Bottle Musica Promocional "Genie in a Bottle" é uma canção pop (originalmente gravada por Christina Aguilera) realizada por Dove Cameron que reprisa seu papel como Mal. O vídeo da música estreou em 18 de março de 2016 durante um novo episódio de A Irmã do Meio, série do Disney Channel. Parodias de Natal As musicas Rotten to the Core e Chillin´Like Villain, ganharam uma parodia de natal chamada Jolly To the Core e Chillin ´like Sowmen. Livros Saga Escrita Por Melissa De La Cruz Saga Escrita Por Jessica Brody A série de livros conta história de Mal e seus amigos, além de novas crianças do Vilão e crianças de Auradon apresentadas na serie Mundo de Viões. Aproveite estas histórias de mistério, mágica e aventura do mundo do Filme de sucesso Descendentes! Categoria:Descendentes Categoria:Franquias da Disney